


[Fanart] Red Sheets

by Janie (JanieMogami)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Aoba, Fanart, Full Color, Koujaku giving head, Koujaku is a service top, M/M, Old art, Oral Sex, Sheet-clutching, Tattoos, This is pretty vanilla tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanieMogami/pseuds/Janie
Summary: Two full-color pieces of KouAo fanart, reposted from Twitter. Lots of red sheets bc Koujaku's bed is aesthetic af and lots of Koujaku's tattoos because I guess I just hate myself that much.I love that in canon it's stated that Koujaku is usually the one who gives head, but I hate that in canon we never get to see this. I decided to remedy that. And also there's one where he just gives Aoba some fuccy like normal.Originally posted to Twitter December 3, 2019 and January 11, 2020. Full res and resized included.
Relationships: Koujaku/Seragaki Aoba
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	[Fanart] Red Sheets

Resized (I'm sorry for the low quality; this is the best I can do until I find a better image hosting platform that allows porn or I'm able to upload images directly to AO3):

Full res:


End file.
